Being Human
by Reky
Summary: Continuação de My Phantom. Há um ano, Kagome se foi. InuYasha segue sua vida após a morte (literalmente), como qualquer ser humano. Está de casamento marcado com a mulher de sua vida e tem um emprego com cargo de chefia garantido em pouco tempo. Entretanto, ele não possui uma coisa: controle. E ele precisará da ajuda da mulher de sua morte para permanecer humano. Mas onde ela está?


**OOOOE! E cá estou eu de volta com a continuação de My Phantom!**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem!**

**Beijos, boa leitura e até lá embaixo! (:**

* * *

**_Eu sei que disse que seria a última vez, mas não resisti e quis repetir: InuYasha não pertence a mim, mas a tia Rumiko Takahashi-sensei._**

* * *

Being Human  
_By Reky_

"_Eu nunca disse que mentiria e esperaria para sempre  
Se eu morresse, nós estaríamos juntos agora  
Eu não posso simplesmente esquecê-la  
Mas ela poderia tentar"_

_(The Ghost Of You – My Chemical Romance)_

* * *

InuYasha despertou com um leve beijo próximo aos lábios. Um sorriso abriu automaticamente em seu rosto e ele virou-se para abraçar a linda garota que se encontrava ao seu lado na cama. Ela soltou um gritinho assustado e deu fracos tapas em suas costas, como que tivesse a intenção de afastá-lo, mas sem querê-lo longe de si.

― InuYasha! ― Kikyou exclamou, dando risadas quando ele começou a fazer cócegas nela. ― Pare, seu idiota! O café da manhã vai gelar se não descermos logo. Além disso, você tem que ir trabalhar, lembra? Segunda-feira te traz algo à mente?

― Uhm... Jantar com a mamãe? ― Ele tentou.

― Ha-ha, muito engraçadinho. Agora, vamos. Eu também tenho que ir dar aula.

― Espere!

Ele a puxou pela mão de volta para cama, fazendo-a cair em cima dele. Com um pequeno sorriso malicioso, trouxe-a mais próxima de si e lhe beijou os lábios carinhosamente, sentindo o coração acelerar no peito. Apesar de um ano ter se passado desde que se tornara humano novamente, InuYasha ainda não havia se acostumado com seu próprio corpo após alguns meses sem tê-lo. Era estranho e incômodo, de vez em quando, falar algumas palavras, pois sua língua parecia ficar enrolando na própria boca; sem contar que estava bastante descoordenado, tendo quebrado mais de três copos em uma semana e fazendo gol contra quando fora convidado a jogar uma partida de futebol com seus colegas de trabalho.

Ele era o goleiro.

Não perguntem como isso aconteceu, nem ele saberia responder.

Já era de se esperar que tivesse se adaptado ao corpo que Kagome criara para ele após tanto tempo, mas isso não o incomodava ― afinal, ele tinha sua vida de volta! O que poderia ser melhor do que isso?

Kikyou empurrou-o de volta para o travesseiro gostoso e quentinho, descabelada, com o rosto vermelho e o lábio um pouco inchado. Estava graciosa. Ela limpou a boca com a manga do pijama de flanela com estampa de ovelhinhas (até ele não acreditava: Kikyou, de pijama de _ovelhinhas_?!) e saiu de cima dele.

― Vá escovar os dentes, seu tarado.

E saiu do quarto, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso.

* * *

Kikyou já estava terminando de lavar sua parte da louça quando ele desceu para tomar café, vinte minutos depois. O garoto sentou-se apertando a gravata no pescoço ― uma das coisas que ele mais odiava tanto antes quanto depois da morte. Ele não gostaria de morrer sufocado desta vez, muito obrigado! ― e pôs um pedaço de torrada na boca, enquanto observava a linda garota morena esfregando o último prato para colocá-lo no escorredor.

Ela virou-se para ele, deslizando algo pelo dedo anular. O diamante brilhou com a luz e, por um instante, ofuscou a visão dele. Kikyou soltou um risinho pelo nariz, aproximando-se de InuYasha e enlaçando seu pescoço. Depositou um beijinho em seu pescoço.

― E eu que sou tarado.

― A culpa não é minha que você é sensível, InuYasha. ― Kikyou dirigiu-se até a cadeira logo a sua frente e ele bebericou um pouco de seu café. ― Em todo caso, lembre-se: hoje nós temos uma reunião com a cerimonial às 20:00 horas.

― Estarei em casa às 19:00. Vou tomar um banho rápido e depois nós vamos, tudo bem? Esteja pronta até lá.

_Falo como se não soubesse que ela não estará_, ele revirou os olhos mentalmente. Mas sorriu. Ele gostava desse lado meio atrapalhado de Kikyou ― um lado que apenas ele conhecia. Para os outros, ela mostrava ser muito fria e rígida ― veja só como se comportou com Kagome, ele lembrou ―, mas era uma pessoa muito acolhedora com ele e, talvez mais ainda, com as crianças que ela dava aula. As crianças a adoravam. Algumas até foram convidadas para o casamento, que aconteceria dali três meses.

InuYasha se levantou e levou a louça até a pia. Olhou para o relógio. Não teria tempo para lavá-la, então lançou um olhar de desculpas à noiva, que simplesmente assentiu para ele com um pequeno sorriso e aproximou-se dele para abraçá-lo e dar-lhe um beijo de despedida.

― Eu te amo, ouviu? Vá e volte com cuidado. Bom trabalho!

Ele beijou-lhe a testa e acenou.

― Até mais tarde!

* * *

InuYasha não gostava de ir trabalhar. Nesse tempo em que voltara a vida, muitas pessoas se surpreenderam ao vê-lo vivo. Ironicamente, alguns acharam que era um fantasma quando o viram pela primeira vez. Muita gente havia comparecido ao seu enterro ― amigos de seu falecido pai, parentes, seus próprios amigos de infância, escola e faculdade. Por isso, quando viram que, de algum modo, InuYasha havia saído do caixão, foi assunto de jornal. A explicação para tudo aquilo fora que, realmente, InuYasha quase havia morrido em uma briga, mas que se recuperara e perdera a memória por algum tempo, tendo fugido do necrotério do hospital. Assim, entregaram um caixão vazio à família de InuYasha, que não percebera nada por ele estar lacrado no momento do velório. Sua mãe e Kikyou até quiseram processar o hospital, mas InuYasha as convenceu de que o lugar não tivera culpa alguma ― fora ele que, deliberadamente e sem memória alguma, decidira vagar pela cidade. Supostamente, vivera como um mendigo por alguns meses até que, em uma briga por comida, bateu a cabeça e se lembrou de quem era. Rapidamente, foi até sua antiga casa, arrumou-se e foi atrás da mãe e da noiva, que quase tiveram um ataque cardíaco ao vê-lo ali.

De alguma forma, suspeitava que Kikyou desconfiasse que a história fosse mentira e que Kagome tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. Não sabia como, mas alguns olhares magoados que ela lhe lançava pareciam dizer exatamente isso para ele.

Mesmo assim, pouco tempo depois disso, arranjara um emprego na empresa de um antigo amigo de seu pai, Myouga, que planejava se aposentar brevemente e, não tendo um herdeiro, pretendia passá-la para as mãos de InuYasha. O garoto já havia experiência com o assunto, já que estudara Administração quando estava vivo (_antes de perder a memória_, ele tinha que se policiar nessas horas para não dizer a coisa errada) e seu pai deixara algumas posses da antiga empresa da família, que fora vendida por sua mãe após a morte do marido.

Mas ele não gostava de trabalhar. Sentia-se grato a Myouga, claro, mas queria aproveitar sua vida depois da morte, literalmente ― sair, assistir peças, ler livros, viajar...! Entretanto, ele se esquecera de que todos os vivos possuem suas obrigações e isso o irritava profundamente.

No entanto, mais do que trabalhar, ele não gostava do _caminho _que fazia até o trabalho. Era um _longo _caminho, mas não era isso que o incomodava. Era não estar perto de Kikyou. Pois, não estando perto da noiva, as barreiras que levantara para conter as lembranças de Kagome simplesmente desapareciam e toda culpa, tristeza e rancor por tê-la deixado partir retornavam.

Ele amava Kikyou com todo seu coração. Mas Kagome...

Ele não sabia como concluir a frase.

E isso o desesperava. O que Kikyou diria se soubesse que ainda pensava em Kagome, uma adolescente intrometida de dezessete anos que dizia ser amiga de seu noivo que ela conhecera por acaso em um hospital?

_Agora, ela já deve estar com dezoito anos, _InuYasha pensou e rapidamente chacoalhou a cabeça, arrependendo-se por ter se lembrado dela mais uma vez.

Ele precisava se distrair. Urgentemente.

Talvez, trabalhar não fosse tão ruim assim...

* * *

Ele chegou a seu escritório com cinco minutos de atraso, o que fez sua secretária, Ayame, mandar-lhe um olhar de desaprovação. Ele suspirou. Sabia que não era por mal. Ela só estava preocupada com sua imagem na empresa. Muitos funcionários ficaram descontentes com a notícia de sua sucessão e a secretária fazia de tudo para que ele não saísse um dedo da linha para não piorar sua imagem já denegrida.

A estonteante ruiva aproximou-se de sua mesa com cinco pastas coloridas nos braços e jogou-as ruidosamente no móvel, sobressaltando InuYasha.

― EI! Cuidado com isso, Ayame! São contratos importantes!

InuYasha calou-se com o olhar gélido que a garota lhe lançou, puxando uma agenda de debaixo do braço. Pigarreou e entoou:

― Hoje o senhor terá uma reunião com o senhor Totosai das empresas Pride Business às 10 horas. Como o próprio nome já diz, ele é muito orgulhoso. O senhor deve abrir mão de todos os melhores argumentos para ganhar esse contrato. À tarde, seu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru marcou um encontro para entregar as fotos que estarão no vídeo de seu casamento. Tenho que confirmar se o senhor estará presente no evento beneficente que acontecerá semana que vem e a quantia que o senhor doará para a instituição. ― InuYasha respirou profundamente, pois parecia que a própria Ayame não fazia isso enquanto falava. ― Ah, e o senhor Myouga quer vê-lo em sua sala. _Imediatamente_, ele disse.

Como um raio, InuYasha saiu correndo de sua sala, quase derrubando um vaso no meio do caminho. _Maldita coordenação_, ele pensou, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade para pegar a tempo o elevador que fechava suas portas.

― PARE O ELEVADOR! ― Gritou, vendo meia dúzia de olhares virarem surpresos em sua direção. Mas duas dúzias olharam para ele prestes a lançar seus computadores em sua cabeça. Enquanto a porta fechava atrás de si, relanceou o olhar mortífero que Ayame lhe enviava. ― Desculpe. ― Murmurou baixinho.

Desceu no andar de cima, o que fez aqueles que estavam no elevador com ele o olhar raivosamente. Todo aquele estardalhaço por _um andar_?!, pareciam pensar. Que pegasse a escada, idiota!

Entrando na segurança da sala de Myouga, após cumprimentar sua secretária, Yuka (que lixava as unhas perfeitas), ele soltou um suspiro. Estava suando em bicas depois dessa correria. Myouga o observava com olhos atentos enquanto o jovem diminuía a distância entre ele e sua mesa. Com um suspiro profundo, o senhor se levantou.

― Ouvi dizer que chegou atrasado, InuYasha.

― Cinco minutos, senhor.

― Atrasado.

― Sim, senhor. ― Ele sussurrou, cerrando os punhos.

Tinha que se conter. Apesar de tudo, aquele trabalho era importante para ele.

Ele se distraía das lembranças de Kagome.

E, bom... Kikyou estava contente com este trabalho. Por que ele não haveria de ficar também?

Mas, em primeiro lugar, ele se distraía das lembranças de Kagome.

― Ayame acabou de me ligar dizendo que você correu pelo corredor para pegar o elevador. Não poderia ter esperado mais um pouco ou pegado a escada ao invés de causar um estardalhaço? Pude ouvir vozes alteradas berrando injúrias contra a coitada da sua secretária por sua causa, InuYasha.

― Eu... Sinto muito, senhor. ― Ele se retraiu, como uma criança de cinco anos ao levar bronca da mãe depois de fazer alguma peraltice.

Myouga apertou o espaço entre os olhos, parecendo reunir paciência e coragem para a fala seguinte.

― O caso é, InuYasha, que apesar de seu pai e eu termos sido amigos por anos e de toda a _situação _que você passou um ano atrás, se você continuar com essas atitudes, eu terei de reconsiderar minha decisão em tê-lo como sucessor. Talvez Houjo seja mel-

― Não, espere! ― Grunhiu. Gritar assim não ia melhorar em nada sua situação. ― Desculpe-me. Senhor Myouga... Eu prometo... Eu _juro_, senhor... Que irei melhorar. Eu só... Ainda não estou acostumado a estar de volta. A ser _eu _novamente.

E isso não era mentira.

O senhor suspirou, cansado, e sentou-se novamente em sua confortável cadeira giratória de couro.

― Promessas não significam nada, InuYasha. Ações, por sua vez, são muito preciosas. Ninguém confia em promessas, mas ações são sempre são lembradas. Não se esqueça disso. ― InuYasha assentiu. ― Muito bem. Está dispensado.

* * *

As palavras de Myouga o atingiram de uma forma que ele nunca imaginaria ser possível. O coração apertou em seu peito e ele atirou-se em sua cadeira sem saber o que pensar. É claro que ele estava pensando em Kagome. Nunca chegara realmente a prometer a ela que ficariam sempre unidos, mas ele ainda se lembrava dos próprios olhos refletidos nos dela. E ali, com certeza, havia uma promessa.

Promessa que ele quebrara no instante em que havia acordado em um corpo material. Um corpo que não era dele de verdade, pois o seu estava enterrado a sete palmos abaixo do chão, em um cemitério no centro da cidade.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer se todas as memórias que tinha com Kikyou tornaram-se tão vívidas naquele instante? Assim que abriu os olhos naquele dia a um ano, a primeira coisa que lhe viera à cabeça, fora Kikyou. Ele a amava.

Ele ainda a amava.

Mas Kagome...

_Argh._

De costas para a mesa, tateou-a em busca de seu copo de água, querendo, de alguma forma, refrescar seus pensamentos, já que não poderia sair do escritório depois de uma advertência daquelas. Sua próxima reunião seria dali a trinta minutos, então não teria que pensar por muito tempo naquelas coisas irritantes.

Franziu o cenho quando percebeu que não encontrava o copo de jeito nenhum por meio do tato. Mas ele estava logo ali quando entrou! No mesmo lugar que sempre ficara! Virou-se, bravo, naquela direção, sem acreditar que estava se distraindo de suas reflexões por causa de um _maldito _copo.

E então ele parou, ficando pálido.

O copo estava logo ali, no mesmo lugar em que sempre ficara.

O problema era: a _sua mão _não estava.

Porque ela, literalmente, atravessava o copo.

_Mas que diabos...?!_

_Continua..._

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA

YEEEEEEEY! Sejam bem vindas novamente, minhas queridas! Espero que aproveitem ― e muito ― esta continuação de **My Phantom**! Comecei a escrevê-la hoje, mas já estou com a história praticamente inteira na minha cabeça!

E, olha só, não demorei tanto quanto imaginava para lançar **Being Human**! Demorei só sete meses, hahaha. Mas acho que o próximo capítulo será lançado antes disso, viu? Estou animada! Vocês mal sabem o que aguardam nossos personagens! MUAHAHA.

E Kagome, onde será que a danadinha foi parar? Bom, vou logo dizendo: demorará um pouco para ela aparecer por essas bandas (isso é, se não considerarmos os constantes pensamentos do InuYasha que são direcionados à ela, hahaha).

Ah, não me matem com esse final! As explicações serão dadas, provavelmente, no próximo capítulo (reviews ajudam a saber mais rápido, sabe? hahaha).

Desde já, agradeço a todas as que comentaram em My Phantom e que, espero, vão comentar em Being Human. Vai ser um desafio escrever essa continuação, por isso, gostaria muito de ter o apoio de todas vocês novamente! (:

Muito obrigadas especiais à **lulubrea, Saky-Tenshi, Aricele, Lady Kah, Kag Higurashi, Yogoto, nane-chan3, Guest **e **Agome chan**, que comentaram no epílogo de My Phantom! Valeu, gente!

BEEEEIJOS a todas vocês que estão lendo e, mais uma vez, obrigada pela leitura!

Reky-chan.

**Início: **22/10/2012 às 14:00.

**Fim: **22/10/2012 às 16:16.

PS: Sete páginas está um bom tamanho para um começo, certo? Hahaha.


End file.
